FURROUT:NEWYORK
by soundwave145
Summary: war..never..changes... read and youll figure out
1. Chapter 1

War…war never changes…the stories of the Great War between humans and furry's have been passed down through generations, hundreds of years passed since the world was plunged into a bath of bloodshed and nuclear hell fire, All though the perseverance of both species kept the will to live on in the new world. A world filled with mutations, radiation and the never ending threat of each other.

Before the war, a city was the hub of hustle and bustle for furs' and humans alike,

The great city of New York, it was said that if you could make it here, you could make it anywhere, as it still is. You are a vault dweller; you parents survived the nuclear onslaught by hiding in one of the great underground vaults your vault, vault 42. An equal number of furs' and humans under the supervision of a human, furry and a ZAX computer.

Its purpose was to save them from the fires of radiation, its unofficial purpose… to see if humans and fury's could survived together for a long period of time, to see if the radiation would kill them…..or each other..This is your vault…and life is about to change. 

Uughh… *beep beep beep* I'm up...I'm up! –A 18 year old, Caucasian male groaned – he rolled over on his bed and slammed on the silence button.

Well…time to report the overseers… sigh…I hate Monday morning... he quickly got up out of his bunk bed and got a clean vault suit from his dresser and shortly after slipped it on.

Hey...- a sliver/grey colored wolf rolled out of his bed and stood up- where are you...Going? He asked the human

Reporting to the overseers, you know on how relations are going. Ah...said the wolf…and how are they?

Well...alot of people are uneasy after fancies slashed Jacob in the face...so I'm thinking I'm going to go have a little chat with him.

Ha-ha…have you seen him? He's a bull, you just a target for him. Oh yeah? Well I've handled rougher sorts… wait...oh my god...your talking to me... uhh...umm...well...yes.. i.i don't really see a reason to not like you...I'm mean...your helping. ..Mhmm...You just transferred to this section…what's your name?

Name...uhh...im Clyde...said the wolf. Well nice to meet you Clyde names Jonathan...or Jon witch ever you prefer...I've seen you before...Engineer right? Yeah...Dude...We live in a confided space and we never even talked before. Well...said Jon maybe we never really had a reason to talk. –Intercom kicks in- JONATHAN…we are waiting for yoouu…hurrryyy upp…were waiting…- ugh..Great. Well…Clyde..wanna come with? I could always use a testimony from someone who doesn't hate humans

Umm..sure? good! –jon grabs Clyde's ares and runs out the door and into the man hall dodging in and out of numerous furrys- AHh! Dude what's the freaking rush! Well we are in the furry section of the vault and the overseers office is in the neutral level and we need to get there before…shit ..DUCK! a explosions ecos through the halls…run! The pair run to the elevator and quickly hit the button-

Dude your right..we really do hate you .. what? Said Jon..oh that no that was just old man Thomson..he thinks everyone is out to get him..hes still in the war …

But hes never even been in a war! Yeah well..hes in one..and apparently he knows how to make homade c-4 –the elevator stops- oh..someone else is going up.. – the doors open and a blue furred slightly petite fox steps between the two males- overseers office..right?...uhh..said jon. Yeah..-he blinks as the elevator continues to climb to the overseers level- why are you going.. I need to deliver the reports on relations between.. you too? The human interrupted.. what do you mean..? you give him reports as well?..thats..no..im the one who..wait..ive never even seen you before..

How many times do you use this elevator?.. uhh..well im normally..never late –he stares at Clyde- maybe there's separate shifts? Where are you bunked?...the human wing..how come you never seen..I'm sleeping in the furry section of the…vault…-the fox and human stare at each other and then face forward at the door-..names Sarah…. Jonathan.. nice to meet you Jon.. the elevator stops at the overseerers office and the doors open..

Oh…I see you met your opposite..said a large ominous voice..

To be continues….

p.s before I forget..fades in slowly..

**FURROUT: NEWYORK  
**

**Presented by my mind**

**Fallout is owned by Bethesda..**

**Or obsidian..**

**Uhh..**

**PLEASE REVIEW…COMMENTS PLEASE..**

**SUPORT YOUR FURRS TODAY….**


	2. Chapter 2

**FALLOUT: NEWYORK Chapter 2: overseeing the vault**

A lion stood up from his chair and scratched his head, well he said it was bound to happen eventually.

Jasper! Our two eyes and ears have finally bumped into each other! He shouted at the office beside his.

Really? Ahh well..said a calm, collective voice , a human female walked into the co-overseers office, she stood tall, appearing to be in her mid 30s her was dark dirty brown with a small silver streak through it.

About time..and..who's your friend Sarah? What? ..oh um he's not my..Well..he came with the human. I.I mean Jon. She quickly responded. The two over seerers looked toward each other and smiled. So two furrs talking to a human and all in one day, ha..good work jon. Sir, Clyde's my bunk mate and she I just met and im not to sure if she's willing to be a friend or not. Now about the reactor reports..it all seems to be working well, the patch on the coolant line is holding.. And- shara interrupted , the humans and furrys are starting to..err..well..its like they don't even look at each other so I guess its better than before. Or worse..Said Jon

Either way..You two are doing a great job. A semi mechanical voice was heard. Jonathan smiled...Nice of you to join us Zeta! I was always here Jonathan..i was just observing as always..Jason.. sigh..the lion overseer turned to the now blue light monitor. Yes Zeta? I have detected something near the vault door..they appear to be…sapient..And…armed. WHAT! Every one said. The defense turrets at the front door have been hacked..and the door is being over ridden. What the fuck! The female overseer said..as she grabbed a pistol from her desk- where are the controls for the turret systems? On the lower levels said Zeta...I must remind you that under attack the vault goes into lock down..i suggest sending those three through the air ducts and into the main frame room, where I am located. It seems to be the only option.

….Jonathan? asked the lion, Im on it.

Sarah? Said the female overseer. Yes ma'am…

Jon and Sarah looked to Clyde. Clyde? Yip... let's go through that air duct!

Clyde reputedly followed behind them,

Through the ducts they went, bleh god this fucking sucks! Said Sarah, I know I know..Said Jon just a ..what the…look..- they all stared out a vent to see giant green brutes talking vault dwellers in giant sacks- oh shit..They continued through the vents and finally found them self's in the central core, a large room filled with computer towers and one huge monitor-

There you are. Said Zeta . what the hell are those things! They've taken hu..fu..US..

What are they! Yelled sarah. I am not sure..i believe them to be a mutation of some sort..a created born from the war maybe?..but that is not relevant as of now. I am afraid to say the vault life signals imply that you three are the only remaining creatures within this vault..the vault will fail and I will be forced to shut down. Wha..but..why? asked jon. It was my purposed to aid you all until you took your first steps out of the vault, then you would have the geck to work with and holodisks. This was to insure you would not need to depend on a computer forever.

I am afraid the only way to stop this occurrence is to in fact..leave the vault and find the overseers..both have half a code to activate my secondary systems which will allow me to be more of use in emergency situations.

Zeta….Jonathan said with a soft, saddened voice..what about the others?..

…. That I shall leave up to you three.

Three? Us..Wait..Were leaving?.. Sarah said.

Yes..The three of you are all the remain, Jonathan is a social person, you Sarah have a high i.q and Clyde..Well. For my reports you are the best engineer we have.

But I will not allow you all to wander without accidence…- a small drawer opens and three pip-boys light up. Sarah..Take the one on the left…Clyde the right..and Jon..the middle.

Wow…pip boys..i though all of them finally broke..they claimed them onto their arms and the biometric seal locked in place… they all have..Except..These of course...the overseers have been tinkering with them. Your Jonathan is the master control unit of the two..you have a direct link to the vault and more features I do not know of as of now..And the other two have a slightly more advance computing mainframe to handle excess data transfers as well a improved v.a.t.s mk 2 unit

This is…unreal..Said Jonathan. well..to the door with the lot of you..i will set your map with the location of the nearest town..i believe it is called.. Brook..

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

FALLOUT: NEWYORK

Chapter 3: I'm leaving today.

The trio stood at the massive door of the vault, they scrounged together some make shift armor and added it to the vault suits, each armed with a pistol and a couple extra clips a few stimpacks and a canteen filled with water.

So...-cough-..We are really going to do it, leave the vault that is. Well...guys…lets get going... Jon said

As he lifted the switch on the consol, the vault doors opened and a rush of air flooded the room. What do you think it's like said Sarah. My father says the place was once called New York…I'm not sure what it is now though Clyde added.

Mhmm...Well...let's leave a good first impression... the three started to head out through the cave and to ladder. Just then Jon's pip-boy started to bleep- jj...jjo Jon. Testing...1, 2, 3...can you hear me? Ahh...Zeta, yeah we are just about to head topside...have anything you wish to add? Yes... said the computerized voice...as I said before head to brook, they must have heard or seen something.

Beware the sun...it might hurt your eyes.

Will do answers the three of em…ok guys...up and out?

-A bright blinding light filled their eyes- ahhh! I can't see! I can't...wait...no...Yes! I can! -the temporary blindness stopped and the three of them looked at the ruins of New York. Surprisingly in the distance sky scrapers still stood tall, some with lights on. The glass shimmered on the ground, the cocrete sidewalks and ruined cars marked aging roads, it seemed there vault was in the middle of what was once a now fallen sky scraper….

Wow….Jon said….this is New York…

Quest added: paws, fists and gunpowder

Holy shit….your…you from that vault!i thought they took all of you… a dirty brown colored male anthromoprhic dog stood up in shock and looked at the three in armoed vault suits…

Dam…is you going after those mutants?

….we is going to...save our fellow VA...

Yeah yeah...vault dwellers...believe it or not im from a vault! The three looked to him.

Get out of here...are you serious? Clyde asked YEAH...vault 26 …jesus I thought that vault was empty until earlier this morning, I ws out scavenging and then these lurking bethmoths came a lot and busted down your doors…

Umm I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going.

Where? The scavenger asked

I believe it is called brook?

..The brook? You mean that settlement over there? –He points to the distance, it seemed to be a fort made out of cars and other random scrap-..That it! Thank you! –the started to run down the hill there vault was positioned on- hey wait...wait! They stopped at turn to face him-…your new to this area...so…-the scavenger handed a sachal filled with bottle caps-…what are these?

Those? Oh there called caps...money? …oh so there like ration coupons…Sarah eyed the somewhat rusted flattened caps-.. Well if that's what you guys use...i suppose so?

Thanks for your kindness...stranger...Jon said...dont metion it human... names Carl by the way he said with a smile. I'm Jon tats Sarah and that's Clyde. Nice to meet ya...oh and heads up…the brook is a tad…anti human.. just keep you ears up and your eyes low.. maybe well cross paths again..oh and welcome to newyork!..

To be continued some more..

Fallout belongs to all those people..

Comment and review

Flamers will be shot with a fusion riffle…

God bless the enclave


End file.
